


October 14: Praise Kink

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Series: Sir and Sweetheart [5]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: BDSM, Cock Ring, D/s, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, bad timing for taking the sex toys for a walk, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 07:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: It's Kinktober. See title.





	October 14: Praise Kink

"We found it," Mike says as he walks into Rafael's office with Carisi and Rollins following behind. "We found it."

"Found what?" Rafael asks, not willing to take his feet off his desk until he's certain they've earned it. It's been a week of disappointments on their end, and it's only Wednesday.

Mike drops a thick file on Rafael's blotter. "The hush money account. We found it."

"Sarge found it," Carisi says, and Rollins nods along. "He's the one who thought to check the guy's old bank."

"Lucky guess," Mike says with a shrug.

Rafael takes his feet off his desk and pulls the file towards him, flipping it open. "How far back do these payments go?"

"Years," Rollins says. "Damn near a decade."

Rafael nods as he looks at the list of highlighted transactions. Most are yellow, but a few are green. "What are the numbers in green?"

"Transaction dates we can confirm based on what the vics have said," Carisi says.

Rafael glances up at Mike, expecting him to have answered either of the previous questions, but Mike's taken a step back, allowing Carisi and Rollins to take over. "Sargent," he says, waiting for Mike to meet his gaze before he continues, "that was an excellent hunch. You've single-handedly saved our asses on this case."

"It was a team effort," Mike says. There's a flush just barely showing on his cheeks.

"Nah, Sarge, this was mostly you," Carisi says, patting Mike on the back. "Me and Rollins just combed through your find."

"He's right," Rollins agrees. "We sure as hell didn't think of it."

"Still," Mike says, waving them off. The flush on his face is getting deeper. 

Rafael suddenly has a very good idea of what's happening, and he needs to get Carisi and Rollins out of his office immediately. "Well, Sargent, since you figured out the hard part, I say you get the easy task of walking me through things while these two go back to the station and work on one of the other trash fires we're calling a case this week."

Rollins rolls her eyes and flips Rafael the bird. Sonny laughs good naturedly and turns to leave. "All right, but when we come back with another big break, you owe us coffee, Barba."

"I think my budget will survive," Barba says, walking around his desk to see them out. He closes his office door behind them, then quietly turns the lock. His blinds are down from earlier in the day when he'd needed full concentration to work on a tricky line of questioning. 

"Sir," Mike whispers, the word barely carrying.

"I know," Rafael says. "Sit on the couch with your legs spread."

Mike walks over to the couch and drops down with a complete lack of grace. His dick isn't quite tenting his slacks, but it's a close call. He lets out a shaky breath and throws back his head. "God, I'm sorry. They just--"

"They complimented you all the way here just like you deserved?" Rafael asks as he flips his tie over his shoulder and sits between Mike's legs. "Which would be completely fine any other day, but you had to be extra-brilliant today, apparently."

Mike lets out a shaky laugh. "I don't know if it's the best or worst timing of my life."

Rafael chuckles in response. He opens Mike's slacks and pulls his dick from his underwear. The cock ring is exactly where Rafael had placed it that morning, snug at the base of Mike's dick, and the satin pouch holding his balls is still neatly tucked into place. Rafael strokes his thumb over the satin, loving how warm it is from Mike's body. "Has it felt all right otherwise?"

"It's felt great," Mike says. "Especially the satin. It was like you were touching me just a little bit all morning, but then--" He cuts off with a quiet groan when Rafael opens the cock ring.

"But then you got heaped with well-deserved praise, and your brain backfired because you cock was already engaged," Rafael says. 

Mike can only nod. His entire dick is flushed red, and he's biting his lip to keep from making more noise.

Rafael reaches for one of the sofa pillows and holds it up. "Here. I'm going to get you off as fast as possible. Just try not to yell more than the pillow can muffle."

Mike takes the pillow with a mute nod and presses it against his mouth. 

Rafael meets his eyes for a moment, to be certain Mike knows he's about to start, and then he dips his head and sucks as much of Mike's dick into his mouth as he can get in one go. Mike lets loose a guttural groan that--Rafael is glad to note--is almost entirely blocked by the pillow. If he's quick enough, he can get Mike off before he even gets to the point of yelling. 

Rafael takes in another inch and cups Mike's balls, rolling them back and forth in the satin pouch. Mike groans again, and one hand drops to the back of Rafael's head. He doesn't grab Rafael's hair, just spreads his fingers wide and rocks into Rafael's mouth. 

It's a sprint to the finish. Rafael doesn't even get Mike's full length in his mouth before Mike's gasping into the pillow and tapping frantically at Rafael's scalp--the single they have for when Mike's about to come but can't speak. 

Rafael squeezes Mike's balls just this side of too hard, and that's it. Mike comes in messy spurts in Rafael's mouth, and then the pillow drops the couch so Mike can heave in a full breath and go slack.

Rafael carefully licks Mike clean, then undoes the tie on the pouch so he can remove the cock ring completely.

"You can put it back on," Mike says quietly, still clearly blissed out but coming back to himself. 

Rafael stands and leans over to kiss Mike on the mouth. "Another day," he says. "You did very well with it, and you're sensitized now."

Mike nuzzles his cheek in thanks for the praise. "I like being good for you," he says in that bashful way that Rafael covets. It tells him he's making the right choices for Mike's play, and that they're the good fit he'd hoped for since their first date when Mike had shyly admitted he was more of a follower in bed than a leader. 

"You are always good for me," Rafael says, giving Mike another kiss. "Always so good."


End file.
